


After Redcliffe (Part Two)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	After Redcliffe (Part Two)

Lynn floats in and out of consciousness, catching snippets on conversations around her. "You care for her, don't you?" Josephine's voice.

"Yes, I do." Cullen's voice. Lynn sinks back into the darkness, to find Solas waiting for her.

"You need to wake up, lethallan." His voice rolls over her like waves, soothing.

"I can't, not fully. I drift in and out. It shouldn't have been me." Lynn lets Solas pull her into an embrace. She quietly weeps onto his shoulder as he holds her.

"It had to be you, lethallan. You are special, more powerful then you realize. And you have people who care for you, that want you to live. People who will help you through this, you just have to let them."

"People who care for me end up dying or worse." Lynn pulls away from Solas and looks into his eyes. "I can't lose them."

"Then fight to keep them safe." Solas's voice sounds strong to Lynn, determined.

"Will you help me?" Lynn asks shyly.

"Of course, lethallan. Now I think it's time to wake up."

 

Lynn opens her eyes, and looks around. Beside her bed, Dorian is sleeping in a chair. She reaches for his hand and he wakes up. "You've given us quite the scare."

"I'm sorry." Dorian takes her hand and smiles at her.

"It's okay, just try not to do that again. The mages arrived not too long ago, and will be ready when you are to close the breach." Lynn nods and sits up.

 

Lynn looks up at the night sky, while everyone in Haven celebrates. She sees mages and Templars dancing and joking together, and it brings her a sense of peace and joy. "Not celebrating?" Cullen asks, walking up to her.

"I like to watch everyone being happy." Lynn beams at Cullen. "We did it. Tomorrow we need to work on the next steps, I don't want to see the future Dorian and I witnessed happen." Lynn feels Cullen's hand against her's. She feels her cheeks grow warm as she starts to blush, and her heart speeds up. It has been a very long time since she's felt like this for anyone. Lynn feels conflicted about it, because of her past, because of his past.

"I have faith in you." His softly spoken words wrap around her like a comforting breeze, and for a moment, she believes that she can save the world.


End file.
